Stolen At Six
by Zagury
Summary: I think I've been in love with her ever since she stole my toy wand when we were six.


If anyone had ever asked me how I dealt with the insanity that made up the majority of who is Luna Lovegood, I would have replied with the simple question, "How do you deal with the dirt on your nose?"

Of course, no one has such the nerve to ask me that kind of question these days, but still, it's nice to know what would have been. And I've always liked imagining things, always liked pretending.

I think I've been in love with her ever since she stole my toy wand when we were six. Of course, at the time, all it did was spark and make a good few noises thanks to a set of twins and the misuse of my youngest brother, but if I gave it a good wave and yelled '_Aracnus_!' loud enough, I could always guarantee a good scream out of Ron.

Now, she steals more than toy wands, but it's in her innocent way so I don't much bother with taking my things back. Sometimes there are a few chocolate frogs missing out of the kitchen cabinet, sometimes there is a misplaced shirt or few around my flat, and once I even caught her sneaking a bite of my mum's famous home cooked pie from my fridge.

Luna had this odd talent of getting into my flat without me knowing it. It was often that I hopped out of the shower clad only in my towel and she was sitting on my sofa, lazily scratching behind the ears of Nargal, my (our) kitten. That was usually quite the startle but it was even more surprising (and arousing) when she showed up after one of my long days at work, lying in my bed and there was always something new to expect from her, whether she was starkers or in her (so) sexy lingerie or if she was just stopping by to rub my shoulders and give me a quick kiss.

She couldn't always stick around all night but somehow, she always managed to fit me into her tight, weaving schedule.

I spend a lot of time thinking about how much I'd like to surprise her, but it's got to be awfully difficult to surprise someone who's always expecting everything, hasn't it? Our work schedules conflict as well, as my Quidditch can be varying but her duty with the Quibbler is always on the move. Sometimes it seems as though Luna is always traveling and it results in me not seeing her for a week or two at a time.

That can be lonely but I find that restocking my kitchen cabinets still does nothing to keep a steady supply of chocolate frogs.

"I've brought you something," she announces one morning as I'm sipping my coffee and she's marking articles in the _Prophet_ with that red pen of hers.

"Have you, now?"

The last time Luna brought me something, we shagged until the sun came up.

I quite like it when she brings me things.

Luna digs in her pocket and pulls out a rectangular case, plopping it down on the table in a triumphant manner. (She had all kinds of pockets on that coat of hers; it was a wonder she was ever able to find anything.) I put down my mug of coffee and stare at it for a moment, since occasionally her gifts open up right before my eyes.

"Well?"

I sighed and gave her a bit of a grin, pulling the box towards me and flipping open the lid. The wood of the case was old and worn, reminded me of the dresser mum kept for me at the Burrow. And then I smelled peppermint, just like I usually did when Luna was around, but it was a different kind of peppermint. It was fainter, better… younger.

When I look up, Luna is smiling.

"I stole it from you when we were children."

I hold up the toy wand in between my fingers.

"We were six." I state, twirling the wand, glancing between it and her.

She nods excitedly, but I can't think of what her point is.

"This is sweet, Luna, but I don't understand."

Her smile doesn't falter as she says, "It's the only thing I've never returned to you. I figured that by now you'd want—"

She's too beautiful for her own good.

Kissing her was just too tempting.

Making love to her was just too tempting.

"How do you deal with this?" She asks me, her head propped up in her hand, her blonde hair reflecting magnificently in the sunlight of my bedroom, her hand making slow circles on my stomach in regards to her question. The sheets are so soft around us and my hand travels idly up her side.

I just smile at her.

"I can deal with anything, Luna."

She kisses the tip of my nose.

"_Even_ your baby."


End file.
